For James
by KS Claw
Summary: My first pokémon-fic. Please give it a nice review. thats all I got to say


FOR JAMES

by KS Claw

AN: This is my first Pokémon fic, so bear with me. It was a idea that wouldn´t let go of my brain. Mail me if u got an idea for a name to the story

-----------

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!" Jesse, James and Meowth of Team Rocket where on the escape from a raging wild Charizard, who they had desturbed in the middle of it´s lunch when yet another failed attempt to get Ash Ketchums Pikachu.

James looked over his shoulder, seeing the enraged pokémon close up on them. The charizard roared as it came closer on them and lunged out with its sharp claws.

"URGH!!" Meowth and Jesse where sent flying to one side while James went tumbling into a nearby rockwall. The charizard growled and snapped out after Jesse who was closest. Jesse yelped and kicked the charizard hard on the snout with her long black boot.

"BACK OFF YOU OVERGROWN SALAMANDER!!" She hissed, then gulped, seeing she just made the charizard more pissed off.

"CHARIZAAAARD!!!" The charizard roared and spit out a flame at Jesse who stood, paralysed in shock and fear.

"NOO!!" A voice yelled. It was James! He jumped and pushed Jesse so she fell to the ground, the flame striking him. The Team Rocket howled in pain as the flames encircled him, making him tumble backwards. Jesse gasped as she saw he was going to fall over the edge of a cliff.

"JAMES! LOOK OUT!!" She shouted, but James didn´t hear her. The charizard roared and slammed out with it's tail, sending James over the edge.

Jesse thought she would turn deaf as she screamed, running to the edge of the cliff. She looked down but couldn´t see James. She looked up as Meowth came running and pulled in her.

"We gotta get outta here!!" He shouted, pointing at the charizard who was ready to strike again. The charizard roared and chased Jesse and Meowth who managed to seek cover in a cave where the huge pokémon couldn´t get in. As they waited for the pokémon to go away, the 2 sat, paralysed.

  
"What....what do you think has happened to James?" Jesse asked, her voice quivering. Meowth swallowed a hard knot in his throat.

  
"I...I don´t know." He whispered. The 2 then hugged eachother, not saying a thing as they waited for the charizard to go away.

-------------------------

It was late night when the charizard finally was gone. Jesse and Meowth crawled out from the cave and began to set downward, in order to find James.

They didn´t have to search for long. They found him on a cliff-shelf, looking like a complete mess. Half his hair was burned away and so was his face...only sickening-looking burned flesh was in the place where James' left eye and cheek should have been. Jesse felt like ready to throw up, feeling the stench of burned clothe and flesh in her nostrils. James healthy right eye was looking at Jesse, with pain and something else...Jesse felt for a pulse and managed to find it, but it was very weak. She gulped.

"J..Jesse..." James whispered, feeling her touch.

"James, I´m here...don´t worry, we....we will get help...get you to a hospital..." She stiffened, feeling his hand on her arm. He looked on her tiredly.

  
"N...no...." He whispered, coughing.

"It´s no use....The doctors wouldn´t be able to do anything for me...." He coughed again. Talking this much exausted him too much.

  
"Don´t talk James..." Jesse whispered. "It only makes it worse..." James sighed, looking at her.

"Jesse..." He whispered.

"Yes James?" She responded. For some reason, she knew that if he fell asleep, he would never wake up again. She motioned to Meowth to get help and the feline pokémon quickly dashed off.

"I´ve always cared alot for you....you...you´ve been l...like a sister to me...Maybe even more...." James whispered.

"In what way?" She asked quietly.

  
"Like at....uch...I can´t remember the name..." He murmured. "It was at that place...with the ghost-woman who turned out to be a Ghastly..."

"Don´t worry about that....that belongs to the past..." Jesse said gently, wondering where Meowth where. James sighed.

"Jesse....I know I´ve been a real jerk at times...." He murmured. 

"It´s OK James, it´s OK." Jesse whispered, feeling a lump in her throat, that wouldn´t go away. Where was Meowth with the help!!??

"Remember St. Anne?" James murmured, as a single tear slided down his cheek.

"What about it?" Jesse said.

"I...I really meant what I said....about you b...being...beautiful..." James whispered. He then clenched her hand.

"I....I love you Jesse...." He whispered hoarsely, then his head dropped down and he closed his eyes...

"James?" Jesse called.

  
"James?" 

There was no response. When she checked, there was no pulse to be found..

"JAAAAAAMES!!!!!"

------------------------------

When Meowth finally arrived with the resquing team, he found he had come too late. Jesse sat, her head bowed, as she was crying over James'

body...the feline pokémon stared disbelieving at it all.

"Jesse...please...don´t tell me that he...." Jesse nodded slowly.

  
"He´s....He´s gone...." She whispered hoarsely, and hugged Meowth close as he jumped into her arms. They both cried, until they both felt like they had run out of tears...

-----------------------------

The funeral felt almost unbearable to view. Jesse and Meowth stood aside from the group, that was present with Team Rocket members, Giovanni, Butch and Cassidy among, and relatives of James. 

Jesse stood, watching with a painful knot in her chest as the coffin with James was lowered into the ground. She then looked up towards the sky, which was clear crystal-blue.

  
"James...you chose a beautiful day to get buried in..." She thought and felt a warm tear trickle down her cheek.

"I´ll miss you so much...."

After the funeral, she and Meowth went to TR HQ and met Giovanni at his office.

"Your telling me, that your quitting!!??" Giovanni said in disbelief. Jesse nodded, with a almost royal expression.

"James is gone....it will never be the same without him." She said. Giovanni narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Hmm...if that is how you feel....very well then....but Meowth is staying!" Meowth hold on to Jesse's hand.

"I am not leaving Jesse!" He muttered. The Percian at Giovanni's chair growled. Meowth growled back.

"You can be a idiot yourself you oversized plush-animal!!" He hissed. Jesse couldn´t help but smile alittle at Meowths courage.

"You belong to me, Meowth! You cannot change that!!" Giovanni sneered. 

"Bah, go stick your change up someplace!!" Meowth snarled in response. Jesse narrowed her eyes slightly, glaring at Giovanni.

"He´s right yaknow..." She said with a slight smirk.

"GET STUFFED!!" With that, the 2 turned and walked off, leaving a peeved off Giovanni behind.

-----------------------

When they where outside TR HQ's area, Meowth looked up at Jesse.

"So....what now?" He asked. Jesse frowned alittle, looking out to the horizon, where there seemed to be something flying around...a bird-pokémon or something....

"Now...." She said.

"We start all over...James would have wanted that...I know he would...." She looked down as she felt Meowth take her hand.

  
"For James?" The feline pokémon asked. Jesse smiled slightly.

"For James."

Then the 2 ex-TR members walked off, in order to start a new life. In honor and rememberance of their beloved friend, James.

THE END

OK, I hoped this was good enough, despite it would be ma first pokémon-fic. Please R & R


End file.
